


Keaton/Silas Fan Support!

by Foleso



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foleso/pseuds/Foleso
Summary: A fan-made Keaton/Silas support for Fire Emblem: Fates.
Relationships: Flannel | Keaton/Silas, Keaton/Silas
Kudos: 1





	Keaton/Silas Fan Support!

Silas: Time for spear throwing practice!  
(CRASH SFX)  
Silas: Urk... my aim was way off! It landed next to...  
Keaton: Oh!  
Silas: Hey! Sorry, can you bring that back?  
Keaton: Sure!  
Silas: Thanks!  
Keaton: ...  
Silas: ...  
Keaton: ...  
Silas: Um... Why are you still here?  
Keaton: Huh?  
Silas: Weren't you doing something?  
Keaton: That doesn't matter! Aren't you gonna throw it again?  
Silas: What?  
Keaton: Throw it again!  
Silas: Okay...  
(Throw SFX)  
Keaton: Woo!  
Silas: Wait a minute...  
Silas: Are you asking me to play fetch with you?!  
Keaton: Yeah!  
Silas: A couple rounds won't hurt right...?  
Silas: Fetch!  
Keaton: Yay!  
Silas: Good boy!  
Keaton: Don't ruffle my hair! I'm not a dog!  
Silas: But you seem to like it.  
Keaton: What? No way!  
Silas: You're not convincing when your tag is wagging like that, though.  
Keaton: Urk!


End file.
